Johto & Kanto
by Clairy-chan
Summary: Three years after Ash and Brock's departure from Sinnoh, Dawn decides to go on a journey through Johto and Kanto with Lyra, Ethan, and a special friend. Together, they go through tough challenges to become the best trainers in the world.
1. Where the journey starts!

**Disclaimer ; **_I do not own Pokémon. I only own my creativity._

**Notes ; **_Major shippings are Ash/Dawn and Ethan/Lyra. In case if your wondering, the Ash/Dawn romance starts when Ash appears. The Ethan/Lyra romance will be from the starting point to the end._

**

* * *

**

**dawn ; 14**

**lyra ; 12**

**ash ; 15**

**ethan ; 13**

**johanna ; 36**

**lyra's mother ; 35**

**professor oak ; 48**

**professor elm ; 37**

**mr. pokémon ; 41**

* * *

"So you wanted me to go all this time?"

"Of course I did, Dawn. Did you really think that I didn't want you to go? Besides, you have company, and you already had experienced travelling before. And with Lyra's and Ethan's knowledge about Johto, I'm sure you kids will be just fine. Who knows, you might even find a cute boy you might like along the way!" Johanna replied, smiling warmly at her daughter.

"Well, that settles it. Dane is coming with us!" Lyra cheered, throwing her arms into the air.

"Great, I'm going to travel with two girls the whole journey through Johto," Ethan said in a sarcastic tone.

"Aw, don't be so sad Ethan," Lyra's mother said, giggling.

"At least the girls your going to be travelling with are pretty cute. And plus, we all know you like my little daughter Lyra!"

Everybody started laughing, save for Lyra and Ethan, who's faces were a deep shade of red.

"MOM! I hate you!" Lyra said as she was practically sobbing. Her Chikorita looked at her with a sad face, then turned to glare at Ethan.

"I think I'll meet up with you guys later," Ethan said meekly as he crept towards the door, his Marill trailing behind.

* * *

"Hello Lyra and Ethan! You've just come at the right time! I need you to do something for me." Professor Elm said as he smiled at Lyra and Ethan, who just entered the room.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Dane." Lyra replied as she turned towards the Pokémon Professor.

"Actually, it's DAWN." Ethan corrected.

"My friend Lyra here doesn't know how to pronounce Dawn's name correctly because she's dumb."

"ETHAN!" Lyra fumed as she hit Ethan squarely on the head.

"OW! Geez Lyra, I'm sorry!" Ethan said as he rubbed his head.

"Humph. Apology not accepted." Lyra said as she crossed arms over her chest, turning her head away from Ethan.

Dawn sighed deeply before turning to the Pokémon Professor.

"So, Professor Elm, as you now know, my name's Dawn. I'm very sorry for what happened between Lyra and Ethan, their always like that." Dawn said as she turned to her friends, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Ah, yes, Dawn. I know the two very well. They tease each other often. Happens everytime they go to my lab."

"So, what do you want us to do for you?" Dawn asked eagerly.

"Oh, right," the professor said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

He cleared his throat before starting to talk. "Do you have your Pokémon with you?" the professor asked the three young trainers.

"Yep." the trio replied in unison.

"Good, because I want you to go to Mr. Pokémon's house to fetch a 'special' Pokémon Egg, as he says in his email to me."

"You mean Mr. Pokémon? The old man who lives near Cherrygrove City?" Ethan asked.

"Correct, Ethan. Although I don't think he's that old. He's a jolly old fellow. He lives near Cherrygrove City. Just keep going north or just ask for directions from the old hyper tour guide in Cherrygrove City. He'll surely tell you where he lives."

"Okie-dokie." Lyra said as the three trainers started for the door.

"Okay 'special' Pokémon Egg, here we go!"

And with that, the three trainers chuckled as they marched out of the building.

* * *

**Notes ; **_Did you like the chapter? It's very short, I know. Next up is Route 29 and Cherrygrove City! The next chapter will be longer (?) and hopefully better. Please review!_


	2. An unexpected surprise!

**Disclaimer ; **_I do not own Pokémon. I only own my creativity._

**Notes ; **_Silver is in this chapter! So I might as well tell his age. He's 15. No more askin', kay? Also, there's a surprise at the end...!_

* * *

By now the trio had exited the Pokémon Professor's lab. They were conversing until they were stopped.

"Lyra," a voice said.

Upon hearing this, the three trainers freeze in their tracks. Lyra slowly turns, and much to her surprise, a certain red-haired boy was smirking at her!

"Silver!" she exclaimed.

"I'm surprised you remember me." Silver said smugly.

"U-uhm. Of course I do." Lyra replied in a small voice as she slightly blushed.

"Your blushing, aren't you?" Silver asked as he moved his face closer to Lyra's, all the time smirking.

Lyra begins to sweat as she felt more blood rushing to her cheeks. This was not the thing she was expecting! Since when did Silver become attracted to her?

Ethan's face screwed up upon seeing Silver's face so close to Lyra's. He steps in between the two.

"What do you want?" Ethan asked as he glared at his long-time rival.

Silver took a step away from them. "Oh. Are you her boyfriend to the rescue?" he mocked Ethan.

At this Lyra's and Ethan's face illuminated to a bright red, trying to say that they were just friends.

"WERE JUST FRIENDS!" they said simultaneously.

"Oh, sure you are," Silver replied smirking, before turning away from the group and walking away.

Lyra and Ethan's face lowered in color, but they were still red as beet.

"Well, now that's out of the way, why don't we continue our way to Mr. Pokémon and pretend that nothing happened?" Dawn suggested, sweatdropping after seeing all the events that had just happened.

Lyra and Ethan quickly agreed, and tried their best to keep away from each other.

* * *

As they headed a little bit to the west, they came across a sign. 'Route 29, head west to Cherrygrove City, and head east to New Bark Town' it had said. Since they were heading to Cherrygrove City and to Mr. Pokémon's house, they headed west. Before them, they saw a beautiful sight. Trees were scattered, there was tall grass and wild flowers, and Pokémon played with each other. Pidgey soared in the sky, Sentrets played in the tall grass, and Rattatas chased each other.

"Just look at this sight!" Dawn cooed.

"This is amazing!" Lyra said happily.

"It's beautiful." Ethan said plainly.

"So, can we continue on our way? We can always come here some other time to train our Pokémon,"

"Okay." the two other trainers agreed as they continued to go west.

* * *

"Here we are! Cherrygrove City!" Lyra exclaimed happily.

"Wow, look at all the flowers!" Dawn said as she pointed to the flowers that grew behind a fence.

"I wonder if I could pick some..." Ethan said.

"And give it to Lyra," Dawn said giggling.

"HEY!" Ethan said angrily, blushing slightly.

"Sorry, I just can't help it." Dawn giggled.

Ethan gave a deep sigh before shrugging. "So why don't we go to the old hyper tour guide man now?"

Dawn shook her head slightly. "Not yet. Why don't we take time to relax?"

"Sounds good for me," Lyra said.

"Oh fine," Ethan said. "I'm gonna go train my Pokémon in Route 29 while you girls 'relax'."

"Sure, sure. Catch up with you later Ethan!" Dawn and Lyra said, walking towards the Pokémon Center.

* * *

"Good morning! How may I be of aid?" Nurse Joy asked as the two girls entered the Pokémon Center.

"Oh, can we get a room please? We'd like a room with three beds." Dawn said.

"I'm sorry, but we only have rooms with two beds," Nurse Joy replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh." Lyra said.

"We'll take the room with two beds then," Dawn said quickly.

Before Lyra could protest, Nurse Joy had already given them the key card to the room and Dawn was already dragging her to the room.

"Dane, why did you agree on letting us stay in a room with two beds?" she asked as she practically sobbed.

"Are you aware that one of us will be sleeping with Ethan in a bed?"

Dawn shrugged. "If you'd like, we'll let him sleep on the floor. But-"

"NOOOOOO!" Ethan cried out as he crawled towards the two girls.

"Wha-? Ethan! Since when did you get here?" Lyra shrieked.

"Hey! Not so loud!" Ethan shouted back.

"Pfft." Lyra said as she crossed her arms over her chest, puffing up her cheeks.

"I DO NOT WANT TO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR! I WANT TO SLEEP ON THE BED! EVEN IF I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH LYRA! PLEASE!" Ethan pleaded.

"Fine with me." Dawn said, shrugging.

"BUT WHY ME?" Lyra asked as she fell to her knees.

"WELL, IT'S BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO SHARE A BED WITH ANYONE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Dawn shouted at Lyra as if she were a mother.

"Yes, Dane," Lyra said meekly, sighing in defeat.

* * *

**Notes ;** _Dun-dun-dun-dun! Lyra is going to sleep with Ethan! IN! A! BED! Yes! Ethan/Lyra romance... Ahh._


	3. ETHAN! SHOWERING?

**Disclaimer ; **_I do not own Pokémon. I only own my creativity._

**Notes ; **_Nothing much of interest in this chapter, read it only if you really want to._

* * *

The trio had just arrived from training in Route 29, and were now resting in their room.

Dawn stared out of the window, seeing a hint of darkness in the rose-tinted sky. "It's almost dusk, Lyra. Get ready." she said as she turned to the brunette who was sitting beside her.

"I know. I just can't believe that I agreed." she said tiredly.

"C'mon, I know that you really wanna sleep. In. A. Bed. With. _Ethan_." Dawn said teasingly, causing Lyra to pipe up and blush slightly.

"D-Dane!" Lyra stuttered, turning away from the navy-haired girl as she tried to hide her blush.

"Fine. I'll stop teasing you now," Dawn said as she rose up from her seat.

"Ethan, Lyra, I'm going to go outside to buy food. I'm starving."

"Sure, go do that while me and Ethan sit here and do nothing," Lyra said, resting her head on an arm.

Ethan just sighed heavily as Dawn exited the room. "Okay, now what?

"Well, Ethan. I suggest you go take a shower since we are going to sleep together. I bet your all sweaty from the training you did earlier. And I don't want to be sleeping with someone who's stinky, huh?" Lyra said loudly.

"Fine. Although I don't think I'm stinky." he replied, starting towards the bathroom, grabbing his backpack.

* * *

**Notes ;** _Very short chapter! Sorry. But I don't have inspiration for this chapter. And plus I don't want to describe Ethan in the bathroom. Showering. Eww! And I'm a girl..._


End file.
